Withering to Death
by WereBunny87
Summary: Harry loses his ability to speak in this summer's recent beatings. Unable to take it anymore, he contacts Tom. When he is rescued he is able to finally be who he wants to be, and finds family, love, and happiness. (Sorry I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok guys I know this isn't Exhibit A or Death's Heir but I promise I will upload new chapters for them soon! Until then I thought I'd post some of my really old stuff...like...this is...years old. It shows because its kind of stiff. More dialogue than descriptions because I was still learning. Anyways I have some warnings. Ready? ****_Warning: Incest, threesome, male/male, bashing of the Order, bashing of Weasley and Granger. Harry is mute but only for part of the story. _****And that's all I can think of. Anyways, please enjoy! And I promise to upload for my other stories soon! Love you all!**

Chapter One

The quaint neighborhood of Privet Drive was silent as two figures appeared and made their way to number four. It was dark out, making both men barely visible.

"Are you sure he lives here, Dragon?" asked the taller of the two.

He really didn't want to be here. But his Lord had insisted that he and Draco go. He hadn't even tried to get a hold of Dumbledore, knowing that of the two the Dark Lord was safer. Draco gave his uncle a pointed look but nodded.

"Yes uncle. His relatives are horrid too. I hope the Dark Lord doesn't hurt Harry too bad." he replied.

Severus started in shock. Since when were Potter and his godson on speaking terms? Arriving at number four they pointed their wands at the door, after passing the pathetic excuse for wards, and spelled it open.  
It was pitch black inside. Quiet. And as Severus looked around he found himself wondering if the boy wonder really lived here.

"Point Me, Harry." Draco whispered and a growl escaped the young wizard when the wand came to rest on the cupboard under the stairs.

Draco rushed over to the door and spelled it open, stepping back with a gasp when it was. The smell if sweat and blood wafted into the air.

"Uncle Sev we will need to carry him. Harry!"

Severus made his way over and peered inside. He almost wished he hadn't.

"Shite, Potter what happened to you?" escaped him in a muttered breath, his stomach clenching painfully.

Slowly, almost groggily, Harry turned his head to the speakers. Dull green eyes met their own. Draco immediately knelt and cast a lumnos, checking him over. What they found wasn't pretty. Bruises, cuts, burns, all over his body. And perhaps the saddest one they found was the ragged scar across his throat, appearing to have been healed for months. He was wearing rags, his glasses were missing and he had blood dribbling freely down his face from a cut on his temple.  
Cursing, Severus knelt as he performed a healing spell on the temple cut. The others he'd have to take care of later.

"Harry. Say something . Can you tell who we are?"

Harry nodded at Draco, slowly reaching out his hand to trail it down Draco's cheek. Then he motioned to his throat and a pained expression crossed his features.

"He can't speak, Draco."

Harry let his head fall back and then he turned away from them. His form shook a little and they realized that he was silently crying. Draco crawled onto the small space and drew Harry close to his person, rocking him slowly, uncaring of the grime of the room around him.

"Who did this to you, Ry?" Draco whispered, brushing back Harry's bangs, wishing he could take away his friends pain.

Severus was surprised when Harry lifted his arms and began to sign in sign language.

*Dumbledore.* was the reply.

Severus' eyes widened, sure that his eyes were deceiving him.

"Dumbledore beat you and cut your throat?" he asked incredulously; sure the man wasn't all he appeared to be but this?

Harry turned in Draco's embrace with a scowl firmly set on his features.

*No. _They_ did this to me. _He_ cut my throat at _their _request because of my screaming during a nightmare.*

Draco growled again and hugged Harry tighter.

"They will pay for this, Harry. Our Lord sent us to get you."

Harry smiled slightly and burrowed into Draco's chest, causing Severus to feel uncomfortable. There was an obvious familiarity between them, something he'd wanted with Harry but because of Dumbledore, he never achieved.

*I figured he'd send someone else. I only just recently discovered the truth.*

Severus looked Harry over, understanding that Harry was the reason why he and his godson had been called.

"What truth?" he inquired after a moment of thought.

Harry's eyes hardened and he locked gazes with Severus, intriguing him further.

*That Sirius Black was my father. And that Dumbledore Imperio'd Bellatrix to push him through the veil.*

Severus paled and Draco gasped.

"How do you know?" the older wizard looked Harry over again.

The boy's hair was still black and a mess. The eyes that looked like Lily's last year, however, had more of a silver tint to them now. Harry turned those eyes on him, sad weary eyes. Slowly the younger wizard pulled out a beaten up letter from under his pillow. He handed it over to Severus who opened it with care. His eyes widened in surprise as he read it:

'_Dear Prongslette,_

_If you are reading this, then Dumbledore finally succeeded in offing me. I'm sorry. I wanted you to know some things that have been kept from you all these years._

_First, Voldemort wasn't the one who killed the Potter's. Dumbledore was. He didn't want you to end up in my custody. Or Remy's for that matter. The Potter's were fighting to make it possible._

_Second, the Weasley's- with the exception of Charlie, Bill, and the Twins- are being paid to like you. I'm pretty sure Granger is the same. I'm sorry kid. I know you cared for them._

_Thirdly, the Potters, although nice people and our best friends, weren't your parents. Remy and I are. Which means you will have furry tendencies when you hit your inheritance. And the spells that have altered your appearance will be null and void.  
Also the memory charm on your mother, Rem, will fall away. Mine died a while ago but Dumbledore hasn't figured it out and I can't get to you. I want you to know that your mother and I loved you so much. And if Remy is still alive, I'm sure he'll love you to make up for what I no longer can.  
You can trust Voldemort, in fact if he wants to adopt you, to better protect you- or if he finds someone worthy enough- then let him. Also. You can trust the Malfoy's. It seems you and Draco have already made amends. If so you did a good thing._

_Lastly, trust Snape. He never knew that you weren't Lily's, but he is trustworthy. He's loyal to the Dark Lord and that's all that matters.  
Tell Bella she owes you twenty galleons. I told her I'd die by Dumbles hand and she said I'd die in some fool prank. Tell Snape I'm sorry for being a prick to him in school._

_And tell your mother, that I'll always love him. That I never forgot. Give him this letter. He'll need it._

_Well that's all I can write. Remember that I love you._

_Bye pup. Love always,_  
**Sirius Black.'**

Severus carefully re-folded the letter and shot a scrutinizing look at Harry.

"Let's go, Harry. We need to get you healed. We'll talk everything over at the Manor."

Harry smiled sadly and nodded, attempting to sit up. Draco tsked and stood, carrying Harry bridle style, then they left the house and once outside the words, apparated away.

-end of chapter one-


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Omg you guys! I didn't think you guys would love this story so much when it's only just started! Thank you guys so much! I'm so excited about posting the next few chapters! (I say next few because this one is pitifully short) Anyways, for some of you rather impatient people...they aren't getting together right off (give it a few chapters as this is a short story and I never meant it to be drawn out like Death's Heir or Exhibit A ) . Also, this is SS/HP/DM (Harry being the sub and Sev and Draco the two doms...no they won't touch each other, just Harry.) But later it will also be a bit of Tom/Harry too which is where the incest bit comes into play. Now if you guys don't like it please skidaddle. I have no time for flamers or ignorant people. In fact I will laugh at you soundly. Onward!**

The Dark Lord sat on his throne, irritated that his subjects were taking so long in bringing him Potter. Was it really that hard? The kid was practically immobile right now. After the beating he'd witnessed?

A tingling in the wards alerted him to the presence of three and he sighed in relief. The ward magic told him that one of them was Potter. Rising from his throne, he'd made it to the first step on the dais when the doors opened and Severus and Draco walked in. In Draco's arms was an emaciated and rather beaten Harry Potter.

"How is he?"

Severus paled. He didn't look forward to the explosive anger that his lord would undoubtably have when he found out how bad off Harry was. Draco, it seemed, didn't care.

"He's been beaten. Starved. Burned. Silenced."

"Silenced?"

Harry turned silver-green eyes to Tom and gestured to his throat. Voldemort's eyes narrowed. He knew that spell. It was one he had created. One that Dumbledore had stolen.

"Dumbledore?"

::Yes, Tom. He wished to silence me::

"You can still speak Parsle!" exclaimed Draco, his face lighting up in his excitement.

Severus appeared relieved as well.

"That is because Parsle is merely a series of hisses. He doesn't really need a voice box to hiss." Voldemort stated with amusement.

*Yes and for all of you other crazy people I can always use sign language.* he signed to Draco and Severus.

Suddenly Harry twitched and a pained expression came across his features.

::Tom! Tom! He knows I'm gone! Remove it! Remove it!::

Without asking Tom knew Harry had a tracer on his body and said the incantation to remove it. Harry's body spasmed as he silently screamed in pain. Tears poured down his cheeks. Everyone in the room felt their heart clench in sympathy. All thought the same thing. Dumbledore would pay.  
Finally he stopped twitching and his gaze rested on Draco, his eyes showing his fatigue. He lifted his hand, in a parody of his earlier movements when they found him, and trailed his fingers tenderly down Draco's face.

"Now now Harry, I know you wish to jump my bones but I really think we should heal you first." Draco drawled, causing Harry to blush but silently laugh.

*Prat.* he signed,* I'd let you do me in a heartbeat but you know I can't.*

"Why can't you Harry?" Tom inquired.

Harry flinched and turned silver-green eyes to him.

::I'm a Brood, Tom. Plus a halfbreed. I would think the whole 'mate' rule still applied::

Tom stepped back with the force of his shock.

"Is that why he used you? Why he wanted you?"

Harry nodded and then handed him a letter.

::Can you find Remus and give that to him? I heard he'd joined you after Dad died::

"Dad?"

::Read the letter, Tom. I'm ready to be healed now:: Harry replied with a small smirk.

Tom took the letter and read through it. He stiffened and then nodded to Harry.

"You will be safe here, Harry. I can not adopt you but I know a few who might. And yes your mother was recruited after your father died. I will have Fenrir bring him here so that he can see you."

Harry coughed but nodded and Voldemort waved them off, dismissing them to take care of Harry. Draco bowed and Severus inclined his head in respect, then left the room, carrying Harry to a room close to the Dark Lord's. They set him carefully on the bed and began the tedious task of healing the young wizard.

**_End Note: Like I said, sorry for the short chapter...next chapter should be up tomorrow or later tonight if you guys are good :3_**

**_I'm sorry for the rant at the beginning of the chapter. I'm going through one of my pregnant woman phases lol! Until the next guys!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Holy smokes! You guys! I had like 23 favorites for this story! ****_23!_**** That's more than amazing! Ok as I said before, this is an old work ok? The couples get together faster and the plot is rather...rehearsed and simple. I'm sorry! This was my first foray into the fandom, however I'm not ashamed of it :3**. **Anyways I have some things I obviously need to explain. The reason why Sev, Draco, and Tom know sign language is because they were taught, whether self or by their pure blood friends/family, ok? Also a Brood is someone who is able to reproduce. They are literally Magic's female. Only Males can be Broods though. That's it. It's pretty simple. Also I guess I should warn you (since I forgot, and incase you hadn't figured it out already) this has mentions of MPreg as well as actual MPreg. Um...that's it? I hope I answered all questions. (Oh! For those others that might be wondering about Hermione in Sirius' letter. He didn't know-I thought I made that clear- whether or not she was trustworthy. He was warning Harry she might not be. You will have to be patient to find out whether or not she is...that is all) Anywho...Onward! To the Grand Line! Wait...wrong show.**

It was almost three days before Harry could leave his bed without help and in that time Tom and he had become closer. He'd even been able to talk to Severus a few more times, which had been rewarding for both. Severus no longer saw Harry as a Marauder duplicate and Harry no longer felt like bashing his teacher's nose in.  
Progress.

However, today he was seated beside Draco in the library of Riddle Manor, drinking coffee and researching whatever they could on a halfbreed's first transformation. They still couldn't find Remus or Fenrir for that matter, so asking an actual Werewolf was...not possible as of yet. Harry was very concerned about it. Even if he refused to show it. Remus was his only relative left. If he was dead...  
Harry shook his head and tried to continue reading. He read the same sentence three times before finally closing the book with a sigh of frustration.

*I give up. The full moon is in a week and we still can't find anything.* he signed after throwing the book to the floor, garnering the attention of his blond friend.

Draco looked his friend over. There were still circles under the raven's eyes from the constant nightmares that still assaulted him. But where as before you could almost count every bone in his body, now -due to nutrient and growth potions, he had meat on said bones.

"Don't worry, Ry, we'll find something. And if not, I'll be there with you no matter what." the blond replied, resting a hand in Harry's hair.

Harry leaned into the touch and nodded with a sigh. His friend was right. He'd already experienced some of the effects of being a halfbreed. The increase in smell and hearing and the thirst for rare/bloody meat. Sometimes when he couldn't get it, Severus would have a vial of blood supplement on hand to tide him over. And today he'd noticed that whenever he left either Draco or Severus' side for extended amounts of time, he would get antsy.  
He told Tom through their link and he had suggested that he may have found his mates. Which he guessed was good. At least they wouldn't be strangers, but he wasn't too sure how _they _would react.  
Tom of course, promised to inform Sev and it was up to him to inform Draco.

*Um, Draco?* he signed to the blond after tapping him on the leg again to get his attention.

"Yeah, Ry?"

*I think I found my mates.*

"Mates? As in more than one?"

Harry nodded, a little sheepish.

*Yeah. Tom thinks it's something to do with how unstable my powers will be as a halfbreed.*

Draco thought it over and then nodded. Harry was a powerful wizard even if he was a sub. So it made sense that he'd need two mates to balance him out.

"Ok. Who are they?"

Harry blushed and looked at his lap. He refused to look up as he signed.

*You and Sev.*

Draco blinked in surprise.

"A-are you sure?"

A nod. He looked so sad. Like he was afraid of rejection. Draco started.

"Oh Harry. I won't reject you. I think it's brilliant. It's just so shocking. I mean I've liked you for a while now so to be able to be your mate, to be able to protect you and love you," his eyes widened in realization," to be able to have children with you...it would be an honor."

Harry's head snapped up and his silver-green eyes searched Draco's for any fallacy. Finding none the halfbreed slumped in relief.

*You mean it? You want to protect me?* he signed with trembling fingers. Draco drew his mate into his arms and chuckled.

"Of course. I will love you and protect you and any children we have."

Harry sighed and nuzzled his mates chest, soaking in the scent of coffee and oldspice...and...  
He sniffed again this time near Draco's pockets. Blood lollies. Draco chuckled again when he noticed what Harry was smelling and reached in his pocket, pulling out the lollie for his mate.

"Sorry. I forgot those were there. I had planned on giving you one in case Sev couldn't get to you when a craving hit."

Harry nodded around his mouthful of lollie, appearing like a small child as he did so. And this was the scene Tom and Severus walked in on when they entered the library. Tom snickered and Severus snorted, drawing the boys attentions to them.  
Harry blushed and burrowed into Draco's side, still nibbling happily on the lollie. Draco smirked and pet his mate on the head. He looked up, catching gazes of Severus and Tom.

"So it looks like we'll be sharing him."

Severus' onyx eyes traveled over Harry's body before he nodded.

"Harry."

The wolf turned his head a little to peer at his other mate.

"I have longed to be closer to you for many years. But thanks to Dumbledore and my own ignorance, that was never possible. I would consider it a great privilege to be able to be your second mate."

Harry's eyes widened in shock and he slowly sat up. With caution he approached Severus and sniffed his person. Yes. This man spoke only truth. He really did care. He leaned into Severus and nuzzled the older wizard's neck, breathing deeply. His body automatically reacted to the older dominates scent and he tilted his head to the side, baring his neck. It provoked twin growls from both of his mates and suddenly Draco was behind him, pressing close and sniffing his hair even as Severus leaned down and licked his neck.

Apparently his submissive side had awakened the vampire and veela blood in both dominate mates. Tom smiled. He was glad that these two would be Harry's ultimate protectors. All three deserved happiness.

"Ok you three. You can jump each other later. For now we have business to discuss."

If Harry could have whined he would have. Instead he merely glared at Tom and stuck out his tongue.

::Prat:: he hissed, causing Tom to snort.

"I don't feel like fighting off your dominates, brat. Besides we need to talk about your place among my Death Eaters."

Harry sighed but nodded. Both dominates guided him to the couch he and Draco had previously vacated; Sev sitting on one side and Draco on the other. Once situated, Tom sat in the recliner opposite them.

"Now. Inner Circle or equal?"

*:: Equal. So that you can protect me when my mates can't::* Harry both signed and hissed.

Sev and Draco nodded their agreement, albeit reluctantly. They saw the wisdom in it so didn't argue. Harry finished off his lollie and sighed. Tom nodded as well. He hoped as much.

"Ok second order of business. We found your mother. He'll be here tonight for dinner. I informed him that you were safe and sound with me watching over you, but I am certain that he is still racing to see you." the smile that lit up Harry's face was worth all of the hassle he'd had in finding Harry's only remaining parent.

::Thank you so much, Tom:: Harry hissed excitedly and was nuzzled by both his mates to calm him.

"My pleasure, little wolf. Now about adoptive parents so that Dumbledore can't reclaim you. I have only one I can think of."

Harry stiffened. His father said he could trust Tom...but he was still scared. He felt his mates try to calm him, one by nuzzling his neck and the other by stroking his hair.

*They'll treat me right?* he signed for the benefit of his mates.

Tom nodded, glad he had learned signing while studying Pureblood etiquette.

"Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange lost their child during the first war thanks to Dumblefuck. This is why Bella is slightly loopy. But she heard what your father said, I told her of course who you really were, and she said she would love to adopt her cousin's son as her own. If only to keep you from Dumblederp."

Harry blinked in shock. Just how many lives had Dumbledore ruined?

::I'll do it. But I'd like to get to know the Lestranges as well. I want us to be a real family. I hate being a charity case:: he hissed and Tom smiled softly, nodding and translating for the mates.

"Good. You shall be inducted tonight after dinner, and then tomorrow you and your mates will join the Lestrange's for some alone time. Possibly Diagon Alley?"

Harry shrugged.

::Up to them::

With a nod Tom left the room in a swirl of robes. Severus drew Harry close to him and Draco nuzzled Harry's side.

"Don't worry, brat. We'll keep you safe."

Harry nodded and with in minutes was asleep. Draco and Severus exchanged looks. Although they would never touch each other, they were would do all they could to pleasure their mate and keep him happy. That decided, they both drifted off as well, feeling content.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well hello there all! It's another chapter yay! Um...not much going on here...I think I will be posting another chapter of Exhibit A or Death's Heir in the next few days (Lord willing I'm not too tired this week...but I do have an ultrasound coming up so...I might be a bit tired) we shall seeeeee. Um also. In this chapter we have some Mute!Harry sex lol! It was my first attempt and I must admit its rather...poor but this is, again, an old story so...do forgive me.** **Without further ado, onward!**

_**I don't own Harry Potter ok people?! **_

When Harry next woke, he felt warmer and safer than he had ever felt before. He, at first, couldn't pinpoint why, but then he felt the familiar tingling of two magical signatures and remembered.  
His mates.  
_He had mates!_  
He carefully opened his eyes and smiled. His older mate, Severus, was asleep; head back against the couch, but tilted slightly to the side facing towards Harry. Draco was cuddled into Harry's side. Both of his mates successfully had him ensconced in between them. He shifted slightly when his stomach protested that it was time to eat and his silver-green eyes softened when this movement caused his mates to awaken.  
Severus looked at him first.

"How long have you been awake, brat?" he asked gruffly, gently running fingers through Harry's bed head black hair.

Harry stiffly manouvered his arms so he could reply.

*Only a few minutes, Sev. What time is it?*

"It's time for dinner, Ry." came Draco's voice as the blond yawned and sat up, pulling Harry with him.

He ran his hand through his own blond locks in an attempt to tame them. Harry smiled winningly at both of his mates and gave them each a gentle kiss on the lips before standing up.

*Do you think that Remy will still want to be my mum?* he suddenly asked, hands trembling in nervousness as his mates stood as well, stretching out their stiff muscles.

Severus tensed. In all honesty he had no clue. He knew that Remus cared a great deal for Harry...but now that it was known that Harry was his child...

"If he doesn't, we'll work from there. For now we should get you dressed in different clothes and ready for dinner." he finally replied and scooped up the smaller teen in his arms.

*Hey! I can walk you know!* he signed indignantly. He was mute, not crippled.

Draco snickered, falling in step with his godfather as they made their way out of the library and up the winding staircase to the second floor, where Harry's room resided.

"We know, Ry. But it's just so much fun to hold you."

Draco actually laughed when his mate blushed beautifully. It was definitely calling up his more basic Veela instincts to protect. To love. To mate. But Draco adamantly stuffed the mating side down. Harry wasn't ready for that yet. Not yet.  
Scenting the air, Draco smirked. It seemed Sev was experiencing the same problem.  
Finally at Harry's room, Severus set his mate down and while the younger wizard scrambled into the bathroom to the shower, the two dominates set about getting Harry's clothes ready. They jointly decided on slightly loose black pants and a tight emerald green shirt. They didn't bother with footwear as Tom never wore shoes and didn't require his precious people to either.  
Casting cleaning and various other primping charms on themselves, they sat on the bed to wait for Harry.

"Dumbledore did this to our mate. Made him doubt himself and the others who love him." Draco finally snapped.

He hadn't forgotten how they found Harry. Severus, although seething with anger, merely sighed.

"We will just have to show Harry that he can trust _us_. That he has a family here with us and our Lord." he replied, his obsidian eyes locking firmly with his godson's silver.

Draco nodded slowly. He understood the underlying conversation. Dumbledore would soon learn his mistake. Harry would be firmly theirs before he realized it. Their thoughts were drawn back to the bathroom as the water shut off.  
A few minutes later Harry walked out, a towel around his waist and another in his hand as he roughly dried his hair. Severus and Draco hissed as one. All over Harry's body there were scars and burn marks. On his stomach was the word 'FREAK'. It looked to have been cut. With a wand.  
Why hadn't Narcissa informed them of this when she had healed him?  
Harry looked up at them then down at his body and he paled.

"Did _they_ do this to you?" Draco asked calmly, even though his eyes snapped with fury.

He slowly stood and trailed gentle fingers over the word on Harry's stomach. Harry closed his yes but shook his head.

*Not all of it. Some...Dumbledore did.* his silver-green eyes were full of such pain that both vampire and Veela nearly keened in grief.

*Will you reject me now?*

Severus was up and had Harry enveloped in a hug so fast Harry jumped. Draco nuzzled his sub's neck tenderly as he hugged Harry from the front.

"We would never reject you. You are so very beautiful and no amount of human or wizard butchery would make you any less beautiful, do you hear me?" the blond ground out.

Severus nodded, mimicking Draco but nuzzling Harry's shoulder.

"We would never hurt you. Ever. Those muggles and that filthy excuse of a headmaster will pay for all of the pain they caused you." Severus murmured, gently biting his mates shoulder, marking him.

Harry let out a huff of breath and leaned back. Draco's eyes glittered and he too bit his mate, but on the neck. Magic swirled around them and through them, cementing their bond and Harry could only hiss out in pleasure. Then Draco and Severus felt it. It was like a tie that separately knotted their magics with Harry's. Suddenly, they could feel Harry's emotions and by the look on Harry's face, he could feel theirs.

*Sev. What just happened?* Harry signed, blinking stunned eyes at the two dom's.

Severus smiled, causing Harry's heart to melt and Draco to roll his eyes. He felt love for his godfather but it wasn't what he felt for Harry. He knew his uncle felt the same way. He also knew that uncle Sev looked infinitely better when he smiled.

"Our magics acknowledged the mating bond. That was basically Magic herself granting us permission to be mates. She approved." Severus replied and nipped playfully at his sub's ear.

Harry blushed when Draco began nibbling on his chin.

*So...you guys won't leave me then?* he signed shyly.

Draco once more rolled his eyes.

"Ry, just shut up. We wouldn't bind ourselves to you if we wanted to leave." he stated, and gently took Harry's lips in with his own.

Harry sighed and relaxed into the kiss, allowing himself to sink into the embraces of his lovers. Feeling put out, Severus grunted and tugged on Harry's chin, pulling the younger mates apart so that he could swoop down and ravish the younger wizard. That left Draco to gnaw on his neck and Harry felt like his blood was boiling. Inwardly he groaned as he arched in between their bodies. He rubbed his body against theirs and wished he could beg and plead with them to help. He needed, wanted release.  
He couldn't control his hands long enough to form the signs of his distress and finally he had to just allow it to happen. Draco smirked.

"That's it. We know what you want. Let us take care of you Ry." he purred and Harry nodded.

Severus grinned and he nodded at Draco to proceed while he plundered their mate's mouth. Draco snorted but kissed his way down Harry's body until he came to the halfbreed's erection. Knowing Harry couldn't take much more he swiftly took his mate into his mouth and moaned at the taste. Oh it was like a bunch of different spices all combined into one fragrant flavor.  
Harry hissed into Severus' mouth and groped behind him for the prominent bulge that pressed into his back. He reached into the waist band of his lover's trousers and gripped the erection there. He smirked into Severus' mouth when the normally stoic man let out a shout of pleasure.  
Draco smiled around the delicious member in his mouth and the three were caught in a sensual rhythm.

Harry came first with a hiss, then Draco-who had been fisting his own prick with the same fervor he gave his mate head- then Severus came all over Harry's hand. Harry smiled tenderly albeit tiredly at his mates. Then, keeping the handful of Sev's semen in one hand he leaned down and gathered some of Draco's from the blond's hand. He then did something that shocked both Death Eaters. He combined his mate's essences and laved his tongue across the mixture, essentially swallowing his mates.  
Their inner beasts all hummed in agreement with the action. Once his hand was clean, he tucked Sev back into his trousers as Draco cast cleaning charms on them all and tucked himself back in place as well.  
As they helped their lover dress, Draco and Severus felt themselves swell with pride.

"Why'd you do that?"

*I'm marked by you inwardly now. At least until we consummate our bond completely.* Harry signed when the dressing was complete.

Draco smirked.

"How'd it taste?" he asked, remembering how sweet Harry had tasted on his tongue. He knew when it was Sev's turn to give their mate a blow job, he'd feel the same way.

Harry blushed, causing both mates to chuckle.

*You both taste like freedom and safety.* he replied.

The dominates blinked in surprise, then their eyes softened in pleasure.

"With us, you will always have that, brat." Severus promised, grabbing one of Harry's hands and interlocking their fingers.

Draco mimicked his godfather by grabbing Harry's other hand and repeating the gesture. Feeling content, Harry beamed at them and they traveled down the stairs to dinner.

_All the sappy fluff ever! I'm so sorry! Lol! I hope you enjoyed it!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's taken so long for the next chapter to be posted.** **I've been busy doing things, like drawing for this Guro Challenge with one of my friends. It's been fun seeing what I can do and I plan on doing all 33 drawings :3 my little one is doing great! My hubby bought me a fetal doppler because I couldn't feel him for a while and it worried me. We found his heartbeat and it was strong and then he moved but I couldn't feel it when he did. So we think he either is only wiggling his arms or he's further back in the uterus than we thought lol! Anyways, this story will use some Japanese terms. Don't yell at me for them, yeah? I'm not in the mood to hear it. Many people learn different languages. It would make sense that these guys could too yes? Good.**

**Other than that...I might update Death's Heir sometimes this week...or even Exhibit A! In the mean time I will continue updating this one and transferring my drabbles over to here as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You know he's afraid you won't love him, Lupin."

Remus blanched, amber eyes going wide. He never thought that Harry would believe something so false.

"Why would he think something like that? I can't even believe that I allowed myself to forget my son. Or my husband." his voice filled with sorrow at the thought of all he'd lost.

His son's first steps. His first words.  
Tom's eyes narrowed.

"Those monsters he's been forced to live with beat him and starved him. That headmaster you loved so much made him mute. He feels that anyone who mildly loves him will either turn on him or die. I'm amazed that he's allowed himself to get so close to his mates."

Remus didn't know how to react. Or better yet what to react to first. The fact that his baby cub had been abused or the fact that his son had mates already. He decided that the issue of mates could be handled later.

"What?! I'll rip out their hearts! How bad was he?" he demanded, baring his teeth in anger.

Tom sighed. He really didn't want an angry wolf sitting down for dinner. But. Oh well.

"He...when Severus and Draco found him, he was stuffed in a corner of a cupboard under the stairs, bleeding from a head wound. His throat cut by a dark magic curse that I, myself, created and only Dumbledore knew about. When I was cleaning him up with Narcissa, I noticed that he had many glamours up on his body. He probably looks far worse than we've seen so far."

Remus whined and put his head in his hands. His anger was still there but his sorrow over ran whatever rage he had.

"How could I have trusted that man? Oh my cub! I failed him so much!"

Tom looked away from the mourning wolf, uncomfortable. He was ok with comforting Harry. But this wolf's sadness brought back all the pain he tried to bottle up. He'd only allowed Harry to see his pain. He didn't feel like sharing it again.

"Your son will forgive you. Thanks to your mate's last letter, your son knows to blame Dumbledore. He is safe here. But even though he has his mates, he still wants you there. He, however, is terrified you will reject him. Because of his deformities and the fact that he has two mates. I'm sure even the fact that he is a Brood bothers him slightly because of his fear that you will stop loving him."

Remus wiped at his eyes and laughed wetly.

"How could I hate him for being a Brood? I'm one. It was one thing I really wanted to pass down to my son. Having a child is so special. As for him having two mates? I'm not that surprised. He's strong...and he's a half breed. Come his first full moon he'll need them. And the scars just prove to me how strong my baby boy is. That he can pull through no matter what." Remus locked eyes with Tom and the Dark Lord sighed in relief. Harry would still be loved. Good. "now. That dark curse that made him mute. Can it be reversed?"

Tom pondered the question for a few minutes. Finally he nodded.

"I'll definitely see what I can do." as he replied the door opened and in walked Severus, Harry and Draco all holding hands.

Tom and Remus weren't noticed right away as the three were conversing (how Harry was, was beyond the two adults at the table), but as soon as they were flush with the table Harry stopped and the dominates paused to look at what had distracted their sub.  
Harry's silver-green orbs drank in his mother's astonished expression. At Severus's and Draco's requests he'd removed all of his glamours. He now sported a very visible scar across his throat and one over the bridge of his nose that stretched from one eye to the other.

::Tom? He looks like he's been crying. Is he alright?:: Harry asked in Parsel, turning his attention to the Dark Lord.

Remus stiffened in shock when he heard the snake language. He watched as Voldemort rubbed at his temples.

"I told him of your mates and how we found you. Needless to say he wasn't pleased." Tom paused and looked Harry over." I like that you removed your glamours. You look good."

Harry rolled his eyes and released his lover's hands to flip the Dark Lord off.

*Fuck you, Tom* he turned to his mother and slowly walked closer.

Remus couldn't take that his son was so scared and stood, closing the distance between them and bringing Harry close in a tight hug. The older werewolf snuffled his son's scent and whined at the familiarity. He felt whole finally. His cub was safe and in his arms. He could even ignore the scents of his mates. After all, every wolf had one. Or in his son's case, two.  
It was only after he felt a wet spot on his shirt that he realized that Harry was crying and gently picked him up to carry him to the seat he'd vacated. There he cradled his Cub and rocked him, humming a lullaby he used to sing to Harry when he was little.  
Severus and Draco sat at the table, leaving an empty chair in between them and closely watched the mother and son. They felt rather useless at the moment. But they knew that it was going to be alright.

Tom felt his heart constrict. Whenever Harry cried it affected him like this. After a few more minutes Harry pulled away to look at his mother more closely. Then bowed his head.

::Tom. He really accepts me?::

"Yes."

::Can you make sure? I couldn't bare for this to all be a dream:: he stated, silver-green eyes filled with wary hope.

That was it, Tom thought, Harry would be blood adopted by him and regularly adopted by the Lestranges. He would make sure that Harry never felt this insecure about family again.

"Harry wants to know if you accept him. For everything he is and what he's gone through."

Severus and Draco stiffened. That question must have hurt to ask aloud. Remus' eyes softened and he tilted Harry's head up so that their eyes locked.

"Harry. I have always loved you. Even when my memory of you being my child was blocked. I wouldn't suddenly stop just because of your past, or your future. Not even because you have two mates. I enjoyed every moment I have ever shared with you and I look forward to every one we share after this."

Harry relaxed and smiled so brilliantly that everyone in the room vowed to make his happiness a top priority. With that taken care of, Harry kissed Remus on the cheek then wiggled out of his mother's lap. He then bounded over to his lovers and sat in between them. He was immediately assaulted; Severus placing a calm hand on his thigh and Draco running his hand through Harry's raven hair. Harry smiled contentedly, sighing as he leaned into their touches. Tom chuckled.

"Well now that that's over with. Let's begin dinner. Bella and the Lestrange Brothers will be here in time for your induction and I'm sure you guys will have a lot to discuss."

Harry nodded as the house elf, Lyra, began setting out the food. Dinner was comfortable. Tom and Harry trading jibes, playful of course, and Severus and Draco trying their hardest to not molest their mate when he made cute pouty faces whenever the Dark Lord got a good one in. Remus would snicker and eventually Harry would too.  
By the time dinner ended Harry was relaxed. Completely. He felt he had a new family. His lovers, his mother, Tom- who was like an older brother to him. And soon...  
Harry looked at his belly and his eyes softened. Soon he might end up carrying his lover's children. He hoped so.  
Remus noticed the look and smiled. He knew that face. His son was thinking of having cubs. He wished the best for his son.  
As they all drew away from the table, Tom pulled Harry aside.

::Harry, your mother asked me to try and find a counter curse for the one that made you mute, I will do my best. It should have a back button. But I must warn you, it might not permanently fix you. You'll still probably have issues with volume and how long you can talk. Is that alright?:: Tom asked, his red eyes laced with concern.

Harry's smile was softer than usual and he leaned up and kissed the Dark Lord on the forehead.

::Do your best, aniki. I will accept any improvement::

Tom blinked in surprise at the term of endearment. Slowly he smiled and pulled the younger wizard close. Well that solved the blood adoption.

::I will, otouto::

Harry nodded and pulled away to soothe his growling mates. They at once began snuffling his neck and hugging him. Harry squirmed and silently giggled. The sight was bittersweet. They were all interrupted when the wards fluctuated and Tom tensed. He felt with his senses who the intruders were and relaxed.

"It's Bella and the brothers. Let's go."

Harry nodded and together they all left the dining room for the library.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is a short chapter but fear not my children! I am posting two today! Bwhahahahah! Anyways...not much going on in this chapter...and I'm sorry, again, for how jumpy this story is. It's old, and it was written at a time when I just wanted to get through the story xD.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Most of the Death Eaters were anxious when their Lord walked into the throne room with half of his Inner Circle and a slim figured new comer. And they were reduced to puzzled murmurs when Severus, Draco and all three Lestranges took their places at the front of the gathering, yet the new comer stayed beside the Dark Lord.  
Said Lord conjured a chair and motioned the lithe creature to the furniture. Said figure sat, before removing his hood. He turned his attention to the Dark Lord.

"Now silence my Death Eaters."

Everyone quieted immediately.

"I'm sure you wish to know who this is. Well we have new ally. You are to help him and you are to treat him with the same respect you treat me. He is being adopted by Bella and Rodolphus as they were proven innocent many years ago. He is going to become my blood brother. You must protect him. His mates won't always be there. They are Draco and Severus. If I find out you harmed him I will wipe out your entire family. Understood?"

Every Death Eater bowed in respect. It was rare for their Lord to show such caring of a person. If protecting this kid kept their master happy, so be it.

"Now to who he is, Harry?"

Said young wizard lifted his bangs on his forehead and his silver-green eyes flashed as his scar was revealed. Some Death Eaters were confused, but were still willing to protect this young lord who'd captured their Lord's heart. Only one dared to voice his opinion.

"Potter how do we know you won't turn us in to Dumblefuck?"

Harry's eyes darkened and he turned to the Dark Lord. He motioned something in sign language and the Dark Lord smirked.

"Have fun. But don't blame me if Severus and Draco wish you ravish you later."

Harry blushed and to everyone's astonishment, flipped the older wizard off. Draco snickered and Bella cackled while Harry made his way to the outspoken Death Eater. On his way he grabbed Severus' hand and dragged the puzzled mate behind him. When they stopped in front of the Death Eater, Tosun Richards, said man swallowed. Harry's energy was sky rocketing.

*I need you to translate for me Sev.*

Severus rolled his eyes but nodded.

*Ok. First of, dipshite-*

"Harry! Language!"

*Fuck you Tom.* he signed to the Dark Lord, whose lip twitched when Severus refused to translate that part.

*Anyways, you can't lie in Parseltongue. And, as often as I can, I converse to Tom in Parsel as that's the only way I can speak other than sign. And as for Dumblederp? Who the fuck- shut it Tom- do you think gave me this blasted scar? You think I enjoy being mute? I thought Death Eaters were supposed to be smart.*

Nott Sr. stepped forward.

"Dumbledore did this to his Chosen One?"

Harry's magic spiked again and this time he held up his hands, one placed palm flat on Tosun's chest and the other palm flat towards Nott. After a few seconds they screamed and fell to the floor, writhing as visible bolts of electricity traveled over their body. After five minutes of this Harry finally started to feel dizzy and he ceased the spell.

*You like that? I created that spell. It's called Serpens. It electrocutes you to the point that Crucio feels like a tickle. Let this be a warning. I hate Dumbledore. He placed me with an abusive family, ripping apart my actual one. My father is dead and my mother without his mate, because of that man. My aunt's child is lost. I hate him. I am not his 'chosen one'. I will kill the next person who calls me this. Understood?*

Severus found it hard to translate without his voice wavering. He was unbearably hard. That display of his mates power had nearly made him moan aloud. He felt Draco was having troubles of his own.

"Are you finished? I think your mates want to consummate, Harry." Tom drawled, causing all three to blush.

Harry rolled his eyes but nodded. Tom chuckled when Severus scooped up Harry and, after Draco and he bowed, left the room. He had no doubt that Harry would lose his virginity tonight. He couldn't wait to pick on his brother about it tomorrow.

* * *

**Oh-ho! Anyways, like I said, more in a second xD**

**Also for those waiting patiently for the next Exhibit A chapter, I promise I will be posting it soon. I am stuck on the next chapter but I'm thinking I will at least post the rest of the gorey awesome that happens to the Dursleys and Moody and Remus. Thank you for waiting! Onward!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: well crap...it looks like I will be posting a third chapter! This is like...really short -sobs- I'm sorry! I didn't know since I haven't looked at these in forever! And I'm sorry for the short sex scene...it's really hard to write a mute sex scene xD **

**enjoy!**

* * *

Harry gasped as Severus ravished his mouth after dropping him to the bed. Draco tugged off Harry's clothes slowly. Tonight was the night. They all knew it.

"Harry. You can't come until we _both_ have inside of you. Can you wait that long? I promise you that after this night we'll make you come so many time your nose will bleed." Severus stated and Harry smiled lust and love in his eyes.

Finally he nodded.

"Draco goes first since he's the younger."

Draco nodded and removed his clothes. He worshipped Harry's scarred body with his eyes then lips and hands. He kissed down his lovers chest and smiled when he finally felt Harry's pleasure through their bond. He brought three fingers to the wolf's mouth and instantly the Brood pulled said digits into his mouth and laved them with his spit.  
Draco groaned and Severus had to pinch the base of his erection, having undressed while Draco had been busy. Draco distracted his mate by devouring Harry's manhood while he pressed his spit laced finger to his mates entrance.  
Harry arched off the bed and Severus felt the spike of his arousal. Severus smirked and began kissing Harry once more, while Draco added two then three fingers. Harry arched again when Draco found his prostate and silently screamed into Sev's mouth.

::Please, Draco:: he hissed, knowing that all Death Eaters knew their name at least in Parseltongue and watched with pleasure when both men shivered.

Draco spit on his hand, slicked up his cock and slowly breached Harry's entrance. Harry blinked back tears and Draco waited. Finally, Harry arched his hips and Draco began to piston in and out.

"Oh. So tight, Harry." Draco moaned and hit the raven's prostate, making Harry toss his head. Severus gripped Harry's cock and squeezed as hard as he squeezed his own. Soon, with a reverent whisper of Harry's name, Draco spilled his seed deep within his mate and with a tender kiss, pulled out to cuddle beside his lover.

::Severus:: Harry hissed, nearly crying. He wanted to cum so bad!

Severus nodded and slowly pushed into his mate. He dropped his head down and locked lips with Harry again while Draco placed his mouth on Harry's neck. Severus soon plowed into his lover at full speed, sensing the urgency, and with a low moan he came. Harry finished as he did and Severus shivered as Harry's insides milked him dry.

Suddenly a flare if purple light surrounded them and with a rush they felt complete. They felt Harry's every emotion, but stronger now. It was almost as if they could hear him whispering in their heads. Severus pulled out and cuddled on the other side of Harry.

"Are you alright Harry?"

Harry's smile was lazy but satisfied.

*i feel so...loved*

Draco nuzzled Harry's shoulder and Severus put his arm over his sub's stomach.

"That's because you are. We love you very much." he replied.

Harry beamed at them and snuggled closer.

*I love you guys too.*

He kissed them tenderly then gasped when they pulled him down and began again.

* * *

**Weh! I'm so sorry! It's horrid I know! Next chapter coming up!**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/N: This is it for today, so I'm afraid you will have to wait for more! XD But the good news is, there is more sex in this chapter! Bwahahah! And also a peeper ;3**

**I've been asked to add to A Warrior's Love, and to The Sphinx (as well as I Can't Wait and F.o. F. U. O.) and I can't promise anything but I can try...I don't think there will be more for Father...but maybe the others (and I'm not finished with Queen yet) That's all! Enjoy!**

* * *

Many happy things happened to Harry over the next three weeks. The Letranges officially adopted him, ensuring Dumblederp could do nothing about where Harry lived, and Tom had completed the blood bond; ensuring he would always have family.  
Harry couldn't even remember the last time he felt so at peace. He had his mother. He had an official Aunt and Uncle who loved him. And now he even had a brother.  
Family.

Humming lightly to himself, he walked through the halls of Riddle Manor, bare feet hardly making any sound on the marble tiled floors. Today he wore loose black pants and an equally dark tank top. His hair, which had been grown to the middle of his back, was pulled back into a braid. He wore a silver chain around his neck, a pendant hanging from it that held the Lestrange, Riddle, and Black crests all on a silver shield. On his wrist was a bracelet, also silver, given to him by his brother. It was a portkey but also doubled as a storage unit. In it he carried all of his blood supplements, until he needed refills, and all of his blood lollies; one of which he was currently devouring.

On his left hand rested a ring. It was white gold. Set in its center lay an onyx stone and what looked like frozen mercury nestled beside it. He had been given that as an engagement ring.  
Even though in the eyes of their races they'd become married, Remus wanted to officially give his son away with a wedding. So a date had been set and a ring chosen. Harry definitely wasn't complaining.

Currently, however, he was looking for his brother. No one else was home. His mother was off on a mission with Fenrir and wouldn't be back for a while. His mates were at Hogwarts, Severus to report to the old man and Draco going along with the excuse of 'his father being unable to watch him at the current time'.

Harry snorted as he made his way to the library where his brother normally could be found.

His Aunt and Uncle were currently remodeling the Lestrange Manor in time for Christmas at the end of the year (which was still four months away but they were rather lazy and would prefer killing to cleaning).

::Aniki!:: Harry hissed around the sucker in his mouth as he opened the door to the library.

Tom's eye twitched as he watched his little brother twirl into the room.

"You're Happy." he muttered as said teen gracefully walked up to him and promptly planted himself into the Dark Lord's lap. Harry pouted , and pulled out the lollie.

::I have much to be happy about::

"And you're bored."

::That too:: Harry's grin was feral but he turned his attention to the books Tom had in front of him.

::What are you reading?::

Voldemort sighed and winced.

"I found out how to do the counter curse. But I need to wait for your mates before I can proceed."

Harry raised a brow.

::Why?::

Tom scowled and looked away.

"Because it will cause you great pain. They will need to be here to keep you from clawing at your throat. You have to remain alert otherwise I'd just give you a Dreamless Sleep and do it then." he replied and gently nuzzled his brother's temple.

Harry nodded slowly.

::It's ok Tom. I trust you. So. I heard from Mum that you want me to go back to Hogwarts?::

Tom sighed again.

"Yes. Under a different name though so that you are safer from Dumbledore's manipulations."

::Hmm. What would my new name be?::

Tom smiled slowly.

"I thought Nathair Zelenilo D'Argent. What do you think?"

Harry rolled the name around in his mind and finally nodded.

::I like it. When should I expect my letter? And will I still be able to show myself as Sev and Draco's mate?::

Tom nodded to the second question but was still lost in thought over the first.

"You...should get your letter when Draco does, don't worry. You'll get sorted into Slytherian and then you'll be protected by your mates. You'll be fine." he stated and rubbed circles into his brothers tummy, who practically melted in his lap.

Chuckling, Tom began to read from his book again, going over the ritual he'd need to complete the counter curse and free his little brother from his silence.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello all! I know it's short but it's an update so I hope it appeases you for a short bit at least :3**

**I'm glad so many of you love this story! Thank you! Oh! There WILL be MPreg in this, lovelies :3**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Severus and Draco stormed into the Manor, rage billowing off of them. The meeting with Dumbledore had almost ended badly. Almost. Luckily both Slytherins were very good at acting. Otherwise Harry's cover would have been blown with their need to protect their mate.

"I can't believe he would even _suggest_ that Harry's relatives cared one iota about our mate." Draco seethed, running a hand through his blond hair.

Severus snorted, gritting his teeth in annoyance. It had definitely been close. Draco may not have been able to see it but, the Headmaster's act had been in full force. And his Occlumency shields had been non-existent. Severus had been able to see everything he'd had planned for Harry. Including doing experiments on him as a halfbreed and breeding him due to his being a Brood.  
If Draco had seen, no doubt his Veela instincts would have been too strong for him to control. Like Severus' own vampire side. It had practically demanded him to lunge across the table and rip his throat out. He had very nearly complied.

"I won't let him harm Ry, Uncle Sev."

Worry came into Draco's gaze as they continued walking towards the library so they could report to their Lord. Severus sighed and briefly squeezed his nephew's shoulder.

"I know Dragon. And neither will I."

They walked in silence, both caught up in thoughts of keeping their mate safe. By the time they reached the library they wanted nothing more that to see Harry again. To hold him and love him. To nuzzle him. Feeling extremely old, Severus opened the door and then stopped, a small smile flitting across his face. Draco, confused as to why Sev stopped, looked to where Severus was gazing and snorted.  
Out cold in Voldemort's lap was their mate, black braid laying across his chest, loose strands of hair trailing over his almost innocent face. Tom looked up from the book that he was reading, while absently petting his little brother's head, and locked gazes with his most loyal Death Eaters.

"Sit. He's been out for a few hours now." Voldemort stated softly and gently closed the book before placing it soundlessly back on the table.

Severus sat across from their lord but Draco sat next to his sub, tenderly petting his lover's leg; reassuring himself that his mate was alright.

"So what happened with the old man?"

"Severus saw what the headmaster really wanted to do with our Harry, while he kept harping about how concerned the Dursley's were with Harry's disappearance." Draco snapped, eyes darkening.

Severus shuddered when Tom's gaze darkened as well.

"What did he have planned?"

"He was going to do experiments on him because he was a halfbreed."

Toms eyes narrowed and almost reflexively he pulled his brother closer to his person.

"And?"

Now Severus' vampire rage couldn't be controlled and he stood and began pacing, his canines elongating.

"He was going to try to breed our mate, steal the resulting child, raise it to rely only on him and in the process have it kill off its own mother and anything else he wants gone."

All three men growled in anger simultaneously, causing Harry to stir and become aware of his surroundings. He gave a great yawn, stretching slightly before he looked around him and frowned.

*Sev, Drake? What's wrong? Why are you so mad at Tom?* the werewolf inquired, tilting his head in confusion.

Tom immediately stifled his anger and chuckled at the adorable picture his otouto made.

"They aren't angry with me little wolf. They are mad at Dumbledore. That conversation can wait until later. Now that your mates are here would you like to commence with the plan?"

Instantly Harry scrambled out of Tom's lap with an excited nod and waited. Tom chuckled again.

"Alright you two settle him down on the couch and hold him down firmly."

"What are we doing my lord?" Severus asked as he and Draco complied, situating Harry comfortably in between them.

Tom looked at Harry when he replied.

"I'm giving Harry his voice back. And it will hurt. So you two are going to keep him from clawing out his throat."

Harry nodded. Severus and Draco held Harry's hands in theirs in response, tense but willing to hear their mate's voice once more. They were ready.

"Let us begin."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow...you guys are so awesome...I'm glad you guys have stuck around for all of my stories, including this one..just...thank you...especially seeing as I'm not having a great week...so all of you who have given wonderful reviews...just...thank you...I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I should be posting a few of my one shots I think too. Love you all!**

* * *

Harry coughed and gazed wearily at his lovers and brother. It had hurt. Like hell in a hand basket. For once in his life he was eternally grateful to have someone there to see him through his pain. He moaned quietly and rubbed at his throat, not noticing the happy looks Severus, Draco, and Tom all shared.

"It worked!" Draco exclaimed and roughly brought Harry into a tight hug.

Severus, although just as thrilled, merely rolled his eyes and ruffled Harry's hair. Tom smiled fondly at his brother.

"Come on, otouto, say a little bit more so that I know it works and then you can spend time with your mates."

Harry blushed and snuggled closer to Draco.

"Shut up T-Tom. Fuck this hurts. Is it supposed to hurt?" he rasped, his voice wavering and weak.

Harry was happy he could speak at all, though, so wasn't going to complain that he'd probably never speak again normally. Tom noted with much amusement how both mates shivered in reaction to hearing Harry's voice for the first time in months. The feared Dark Lord ran a diagnostic spell on his brother and grinned in satisfaction. Everything had worked perfectly. Harry could now speak. Of course there would be times he'd have to be silent...but...

"It will be sore for a few days. But otherwise it was a success. Harry. You can now speak with only the occasional need for silence."

Harry's grin was worth all the agonizing moments of listening to the younger wizard's hissed screams of pain.

"Thanks, Aniki." he grimaced and Tom reached for his wand.

He summoned a vial of Soothing Potion and handed it to Harry. Gratefully the werewolf guzzled down the potion then wiped at his face. Tom vanished the vial.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Good. Now although I'm more than certain you are tired still, I would like to discuss with you the meeting Severus and Draco just endured."

Harry nodded and looked from one mate to the other. Draco's eyes narrowed and the potions master's face became stoic.

"What happened? You two weren't hurt were you?"

Both mates were quick to assure their little wolf and gently nuzzled either side of his face.

"We are fine brat. He never touched us."

"But we wanted to kill him even more."

Harry felt the anger rolling off of his lovers and outwardly cowered. Even though he was certain that his mates wouldn't hurt him, this kind of anger scared him. It reminded him too often of the times he spent trying to evade his uncle's wrath. Tom tisked and motioned for Harry to come over to him, which he did quickly. It was only then that the two other Slytherians noticed the effect they were having on their lover.

"Shite." Draco swore and quickly reigned in his temper. He hadn't meant to lose control like that.

Severus looked away from Harry's huddled form, feeling exceedingly guilty. He knew what it was like to fear ones relatives. To fear their anger and to never trust someone else's. Even if it wasn't directed at you.

"We're sorry, Harry. We weren't angry with you. It was just what the headmaster said pissed us off so bad. He wanted to do experiments on you, Ry. He wanted to take your abilities as a Brood and use them to make your first child kill you and anyone who went against him, including your brother." Draco's eyes appeared two parts angry and sad. It was almost as if he were trying to coax Harry back over to them.

Severus winced when Harry's eyes widened, tears forming and spilled down his ivory cheeks.

"H-he was going to use me like _that_?" he whispered, fear coursing through his every fiber.

Tom caressed his back attempting to soothe his bother's fear as the wolf continued to cuddle his chest, sitting curled up in his lap.

"Yes. Why? Did you know he was after you for something?" Tom inquired kindly.

Inwardly he seethed. It wasn't fair his little brother had to endure this fear. And for so many years he'd felt all alone. Harry's eyes appeared distant as he slowly nodded his head.

"I-I always assumed it was to destroy you. I never could have imagined that this was why he wanted me." he squeezed his eyes shut, a few more tears leaking out.

Tom rocked Harry slowly, trying to calm his little brother down.

"It's alright, little one. You are safe. Any child you have will never be used like that alright?"

"Promise, big brother?"

"Promise."

Harry sniffled and rubbed his eyes. He turned in his brother's embrace and looked over to his mates. Slowly he smiled.

"I'm hungry. Can we eat?"

Severus groaned and smacked his head, while Draco snickered and Tom sweatdropped.

"Yes, let's get some food into you. You are still way too thin for my tastes."

Harry stood and stuck out his tongue.

"At least I'm not old like you Tom."

"Old?! Say that again you little brat!"

With a squeak and a bark of laughter that sounded remarkably like Sirius', the young half breed fled from the room; his older brother behind him. Severus and Draco shared identical grins. Hearing Harry's laughter for the first time was music to their ears.

-**_later that night_**-

Tom blinked...and blinked again as he watched Draco plow into Harry from behind while said werewolf was busy sucking off his other mate who was positioned on the bed beneath him. He really didn't know how to take this. I mean it was hot as shite,watching the young Black male being totally dominated by two of his best Death Eaters.  
Oh and the noises the young wizard made. Against his will Tom felt his arousal spike, followed quickly by a moment of disgust with himself. I mean this was his _brother_ after all. Incest was wrong...right?

"Oh! Draco there! Harder!" Harry called out, although it was slightly muffled thanks to his mouth still firmly wrapped around Severus.

Severus groaned at the vibrations caused and Draco picked up the pace. While Harry met him; bucking his hips back. Draco growled and gripped Harry's cock, pumping harshly to match his thrusts. Harry came with a shout, Severus following shortly after. Harry seemed to swallow everything Severus offered and when Draco suddenly stiffened, Tom knew the younger blond had come in his mate.  
Severus drew Harry towards him, allowing Draco to pull out and the three of them laid down together; Harry in the middle while both mates protected him like bookends. Harry began to doze off (receiving a tender kiss from both) and Draco pulled the covers over them and finally the two dominates turned their full attention to their Lord.

"Next time lock the door. While I enjoyed the show I prefer not to share my little brother's sexual life with the other Death Eaters ok?"

Both mates had the grace to look sheepish and nodded. Other than Voldemort, they really didn't want anyone seeing their mate like this either.

"Did you need something, my lord?" Severus inquired while running a soothing hand through Harry's locks; who was already asleep.

Draco curled around Harry but kept his eyes on Voldemort. Alert. Protective. Tom smirked.

"I wanted you two to be aware that Harry will be returning to Hogwarts, but as Nathair Zelenilo D'Argent. He will look virtually the same, however his scar will be non-existent and his hair will have blue streaks in it. Obviously he looks vastly different than James Potter already. He will be your mate regardless ok? You guys will have no need to hide. But be aware. Dumbledore will try his hardest to change 'Nathair' to his side. You will have to be cautious."

Severus and Draco nodded once, faces equally mixed between determination and worry. They trusted their lord but it was still slightly unnerving.

"Harry will be sorted into his true house so you two will not be separated from him. Don't worry. All of the precautions taken with regards to his safety will work. And this year we will go ahead with our plan to kill off that bastard."

The two dominates smirked evily.

"Yes, my lord." they stated in unison.

Tom sighed and walked closer to the bed so that he could gaze fondly at his little brother. He wondered if Harry would be disgusted by the fact that his older brother found him attractive. Arousing even.

"He probably wouldn't care, Lord Voldemort." Draco whispered, as if he could read the Dark Lord's emotions.

Tom glanced at Draco, red wine eyes narrowing. Draco merely shrugged and once more returned his attention to his sub, tenderly running his fingers over the delicate features presented to him.

"The Weasley Twins are his best friends. They also happen to be gay _and_ in love with each other. He told me once that it was the most erotic thing to watch the two of them go at each other. I saw it once last year and I have to agree. If you were to engage him in any sexual activities, we wouldn't mind. As long as he is ok with it. And as long as we know." the blond Malfoy heir stated with a smile.

Severus blinked in surprise, looked thoughtful, and then nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and as long as you don't expect us to join you. No offense, my lord, but we have no wish to become intimate with you. Our focus is Harry, not each other, aside from friends." he interjected.

Tom sneered.

"Gross. Touching anyone other than Harry even in a non-intimate setting is rather unappealing to me. However, I will consider everything you've said to me. Now get your sleep. The letters should be here in the next few days and then we travel to Diagon Alley."

Both males bowed their heads.

"Of course my lord. Goodnight."

With that the Dark Lord left the room and traveled down the hallway to his own. Once there he at once walked to his bathroom and began a shower. There he took care of his rather prominent arousal, his thoughts straying to his brother's sounds and facial expressions as he was being abused from behind. He came with a hissed shout and lay his forehead on the tile of the shower wall, allowing the water to run over him.  
Finally, he decided to wash himself and as he was, he thought back to the information he'd been given. He eventually decided to let his otouto make the first move. Until then he'd remain Harry's close brother.


	11. Chapter 11

**a/N: Update! XD**

**a couple of things: I know my stories are unrealistic. This is fiction people. Not non-fiction. That means a lot will be fantasy with no basis in reality. This includes the sex scenes sometimes. If you want realistic please go to the non-fiction section if FF. Oh waaaait...**

**And for the silver thing...it doesn't affect him so much because he's a halfbreed...one of the perks I guess ;3**

**onward!**

* * *

As the Hogwarts Express chugged along, Harry read from a wizarding magazine, purring slightly when Draco returned to his current pastime of rubbing his belly. Just a few days ago they'd discovered that Harry was expecting twins and from the colours if the cores it was guessed to be twin boys. To better protect Harry, Tom had spent hours creating -and casting- protective spells around Harry's still semi-flat stomach.  
His glamours had to come off though, so now all of Harry's scars were visible, further disguising him as Nathair. (When Harry became blood bonded to Tom his trademark scar disappeared).

Draco and Severus were very protective of their mate now and even Tom frequently checked on his brother through their link. Harry smiled at the hand on his belly and turned his attention to the magazine full of baby clothes in his lap. He pointed to a small black hoodie with silver and green snakes intertwined on the torso.

"What about this one, Dragon?"

Draco searched the page, taking in the detail of the article of clothing, then grinned. He gazed into the silver-green eyes of his beloved and felt happiness well within him and from his lover.

"It's perfect for children of two Slytherians."

"Three."

"Ah yes. You're indeed being resorted. I forgot."

Harry rolled his eyes and began his previous perusal of the magazine.

"Have you and Sev thought of names?"

"We thought you could suggest and we'd go with whatever you came up with."

Harry looked up, astonished that he was being trusted with something so major.

"Are you certain? Because I already have two picked out."

Draco smiled and nodded.

"Ok. Um. Rigel Serpens and Altais Draconis." the raven haired teen replied nervously, twirling a strand of his now blue streaked hair around his finger.

Draco blinked in surprise at the names. Not only had Harry decided to keep with Black tradition but he'd given one of the children his first name as their middle. The blond suddenly grinned and leaned over to pull his lover into a warm sensual kiss. Harry moaned as Draco's tongue swept into his mouth and he snapped his fingers, causing the magazine to disappear as he climbed into his Dragon's lap. Draco growled and gripped at his mate's hips, bringing him as close to his body as he possibly could.

"Poor Sev. Missing out on this." Draco stated, nipping at Harry's neck.

Harry moaned and rocked his hips forward, submissively baring his neck so his mate had better access.

"He'll assault me later I'm sure." Harry breathed out, his long locks tickling Draco's hands that still resided on his hips. Draco snorted and pulled away slightly.

"Uncle Sev will probably pounce on you as soon as you make it to the common room."

Harry laughed. Draco smiled at the sound. Two months prior and he wouldn't have been able to enjoy this beautiful sound emitting from the raven on his lap. He knew Severus treasured every moment his had listening to the laughter of their wolf.

"Do you think Severus will like the names, Dragon?" Harry asked, burrowing his head into the crook of Draco's neck.

Draco smirked, but nodded.

"I'm sure he will."

"Good."

They cuddled in silence, feeding each other comfort. It didn't last long. The compartment door slammed open and a familiar red head and bushy haired busybody stood in the doorway.

"Well well, if it isn't Malfoy. Already corrupting a new whore?" remarked the redhead with a sneer he couldn't quite pull off.

The bushy haired brunette sniffed audibly, as if the very sight of someone taking an interest in Malfoy offended her. It probably did. Draco growled when Harry burrowed closer to him, knowing on an instinctual level that their words hurt him greatly.  
Rubbing soothing circles into his lover's back, he turned icy silver eyes to the intruders.

"Is there a reason you are here disturbing my mate, Weasel?"

This statement was met with surprised and disgusted looks from both the Weasel and the Mudblood.

"Mate? Who would mate with a Death Eater like you?" Ron scowled, making plain his disgust.

The raven haired figure spun around in Draco's lap and pinned him with angry silver-green eyes. They were once more surprised when a soft male voice emitted form the lithe figure.

"I would, you filthy traitors. He loves me and he cares for me. He and my other mate and my aniki. You would never understand. Don't bad mouth my mate, because you don't know him."

"Nathair, sit. Thank you for standing up for me and Panther, but they aren't worth it." Draco stated kindly, gripping his lover's hand and pulling his wolf back into his lap. Immediately Harry began to purr and cuddled close to his dragon. Running a soothing hand through the wolf's blue streaked raven locks, he returned his attention to the two furious looking teens in the doorway.

"I wouldn't insult him or us if I were you. I am very protective of my mate." he growled out and then chuckled when he felt Harry snuffling around his pockets in the inner most part of his robes.  
"Left inside pocket, wolf."

With a cry of triumph, Harry pulled out a blood lollie and then settled into his lover's lap. He happily nibbled, ignoring the two annoyances at the door, garnering another chuckle. Both mates had quickly discovered that Harry's craving for blood lollies increased now that he was pregnant. So both kept the treats close on their person in case a craving struck.

"I'll talk to you however I want to Death Eater scum. Who is this whore anyways? I don't recognize him." Ron snapped, glaring at the raven.

Draco glared at the redhead but otherwise kept his face emotionless.

"I found him."

This elicited a sigh of contentment from the figure in the blond's lap. Hermione glared at Nathair in disgust.

"What. Did you force him into being your whore?"

Nathair bit harshly into his lollie and glared at the mudblood. He growled causing the two traitors to tremble. He sounded absolutely feral.

"No one forced me into anything. Dragon and Panther and aniki saved me from a fate worse than death. I was proud to be considered worthy enough to be Dragon and Panther's mates." he hissed angrily, spraying bits of blood lollie, his voice sounding slightly hoarse even though he hadn't raised it.

Draco winced. These idiots had no idea they were dealing with a protective and hormonal werewolf. He wasn't going to warn them.

"What could possibly have been so bad? Did your mummy and daddy not give you everything you wanted?" Ron scathingly replied. His tone mocking.

Harry snarled, his magic whipping around the compartment; the pendant, bracelet, and ring he wore glowing with a bright yellow light as the magics in them tried to help him calm down. He surged to his feet. Visible black tendril of Harry's magic wrapped around the traitor's necks, lifting them up.

"Fuck you. You know nothing of real pain or real suffering. Neither of you have been starved nor beaten. Neither of you have ever experienced loneliness. No. You've been coddled by a mother and father who love you. Who would never harm you. Who fed you and kept you safe."

"Nathair."

Harry turned blazing, tear filled eyes to his mate and released his hold on the two lumps of flesh now taking up residence in the floor. Draco opened up his arms and with a sob of remembered pain, Harry crawled into his lover's lap, curling into a ball. Whispering words of comfort into Harry's ear, the halfbreed eventually calmed.  
Draco seethed with anger at the pain he felt reverberating through the bond.

"Last warning. Stay away from my mate. Trust me when I say you will regret this." the blond snapped and with a violent push of his own magic, flung the two out of the room and locked and warded the doors.

Sev wasn't going to be pleased.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Holy monkeys it's an update! Look at that! Um...in this one, the Malfoy/Potter/Snape family just keeps getting bigger...you'll see...**

**I really hope you guys like the story! Or rather, continue liking it :3**

**Now I need to go read some of my Tamora Pierce books so I can start plotting xD**

* * *

Sitting on the stool for the second time in his life and he still couldn't help biting his lip in worry. He needn't have. The Sorting Hat went over his head and he was plunged into darkness. He felt the presence of the Hat and gasped when it caressed his mind.

-_Well well. Hello again Mr. Black. Congratulations on your mates_.-

Blinking in surprise, Harry grinned.

'Thank you Mr. Hat.'

He felt amusement from the Hat.

-_I have a request young wolf_.-

'Yes?'

-_There is a first year Slytherin who needs a pack and protection. Dumbledore wishes to use him as a spy in your brother's ranks.-_

Harry growled inwardly. He was trying to use a wolf cub to ferret out more of its kind!?

-_That's what I assumed as well. Will you and your mates adopt him? Since it seems you already have cubs on the way, I don't see how it's going to be a problem.-_

Harry sighed but nodded. He wholeheartedly agreed. And he was sure his family would welcome the idea.

-_Thank you. Don't worry about your mates or your children. Hogwarts, myself, and Fawkes have banded together to keep you protected from anything. Including poisons. Still. Be safe.-_

'Of course.'

-_Good. Now. __**SLYTHERIN**__!_-

Finally, Harry removed the Hat and calmly sauntered overto his designated table, telling himself that he wasn't fleeing to Draco's side. He sat beside Draco and was immediately calmed when said Veela gently caressed his back.

"What happened up there?" his mate inquired.

Harry felt the concern from both of his mates and sent soothing waves of his magic along their link to placate them.

"We have allies with the school, hat, and Dumble's prized pet. Also we'll have to keep an eye out for a first year. Apparently Dumbles wishes to use him to spy in aniki."

The first year beside him flinched and Harry turned to look at the kid. He discretely snuffled the child and smiled softly.

"Never mind. I think I found him. Hello cub. What is your name?" asked the halfbreed kindly.

The first year trembled slightly, his brown eyes widening. Harry looked the child over. He was small for a firstie, with layered short black hair and soft brown eyes. Harry's wolf instincts screamed at him to protect the innocent cub. Draco blinked in surprise when Harry leaned forward and nuzzled the firstie's cheek, effectively marking him. Brown eyes widened in shock.

"M-my name is M-Melvin. Melvin Antek. Are you my new mummy?"

Harry chuckled and ruffled the first years head.

"If you want." he grinned and pulled out a blood lollie, handing it to the cub." Here. I have plenty. Now. Melvin I would like to introduce you to one of my mates," Harry motioned to the now confused blond and lightly kissed his lover on the lips as Melvin put his lollie away,"This is Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Melvin. We are going to take care of him from now on. Is that alright?" he was suddenly scared. What if his mates refused to help? This pup needed a family.

Feeling the panic he pulled his sub into a tender embrace and nuzzled Harry's neck, successfully calming him.

"Of course. You know that any child you consider yours is precious to both Sev and I, regardless of being blood related or not."

Melvin watched his new mummy get comforted by his mate and smiled softly. They made a good couple. He couldn't wait to meet the other mate.

"You mean it, Dragon?"

"Of course, wolf. You need to eat now ok? We will take Melvin to meet Sev after dinner. He'll be protected." this was said as the blond Malfoy heir rubbed Harry's belly, making Melvin breathe in his mother's scent once more.

He smelt both mates and spice. It was a scent reserved for the Breeders of their species. Melvin's eyes widened.

"Mummy, are you going to have cubs?" he whispered, making sure that no one could hear him speak.

Harry inclined his head and smiled warmly at the cub.

"Yes. Twins. My mates are going to be daddies. And you will be their big brother!" he whispered back.

Melvin purred a little at the thought of having siblings. He grinned.

"I'm happy for you mummy."

Harry grinned and began to eat. The others followed suit and all was quiet for a while until the Great Hall was dismissed to their dorms. Harry stood with Draco and pulled Melvin up, keeping hold of his hand as they made their way out of the Great Hall. Harry squeaked when a pair of black clad arms snuck around his waist.

"Picking up strays now, brat?" came the cool velvet voice of his other mate and Harry melted into his lovers warm comforting embrace.

"Sev , meet Melvin. A wolf pup who needs our help. Let's talk more about it with less of an audience." stated the wolf, eyeing the headmaster who was making his way over.

Melvin immediately hid behind Harry who was in turn hidden behind his mates.

"Good evening Headmaster. How may we help you?" Severus drawled obviously acting as a buffer.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed at the scar ridden individual behind his spy and the Malfoy brat.

"It has come to my attention that Mr. Nathair used Dark Magic to assault Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger."

Harry snorted. Figures. The traitors. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"They insulted my mate. He was defending himself."

Dumbledore's eyes didn't twinkle. They only glared.

"See that you stay away from them. Filthy Slytherins such as yourselves have no right to go near them. One hundred points from Slytherin." and with a smug smile the headmaster turned and left.

Sev and Draco shared twin growls of anger and gathered a slightly trembling mate into their embrace. Melvin clung to Harry's waist, trying to offer his own comfort.

"I'm sorry, Panther. Don't be mad at me please! I didn't mean to lose my temper! But they insulted Dragon. They mocked my pain."

Severus growled at the sound of sorrow in his mate's voice and squeezed tighter.

"You had every right to be angry. When I tell Slytherin what happened they'll make sure that the Mudblood and the Blood Traitor suffer. I'll make it extra difficult on them in class. Now, let's go somewhere more private."

Harry nodded and he grabbed Melvin's hand. Together the Slytherins made it to Severus' dorms to talk over Melvin's fate with his new family.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This one is a short one guys...I'm too tired and to lazy right now plus I'm having a heart murmur that hasn't gone away that I've had to call a cardiologist about to set up an appointment cause...I want to make sure it's just weight from the baby and not soemthing that's going to harm him...so I'm not going to post another one today I'm afrAid...for those who love this story I'm so thankful! I read all your reviews and cherish them even if I don't always reply so thank you very much. To the people who apparently don't have an imagination I will explain things to you...everyone has the option of learning a second or even third language. Especially if they are in school. Why can't the children of purebloods? Or at Hogwarts itself for that matter? Just because it doesn't say anything about it doesn't mean there isn't a class there. Now, that being said, for this story Harry taught himself other languages. One of them happens to be Japanese. Since it's also my favorite language besides German, I happen to use certain terms in my work a lot. There. Explanation over with. I'm sorry if I sound snippy but it gets irritating after a while.**

**onward my lambs!**

* * *

Weeks later found Harry in his older mate's rooms with Melvin. The younger wolf, although experiencing some bullying of his own, had managed to fit in pretty well with Harry and his mates. Also, over the weeks, Melvin had learned of Harry's true identity and that of his aniki as well. Surprisingly enough Melvin didn't care, as long as his new mummy was safe. Harry looked the young wolf cub over and then blinked when he felt a twitch in his abdomen.

"Mel! Feel! They kicked!" He squealed excitedly.

Melvin quickly ran over from his spot at the hearth and rubbed on his mummy's more pronounced tummy. Sure enough there came another kick.

"Why are you feeling up on your mother?" Drawled Severus, stepping into his rooms, eyebrow raised in question.

Harry twisted slightly from his position in the couch and grinned excitedly.

"Sev! The babies moved!"

Severus' eyes widened with awe and he quickly made his way to his lover, placing a semi-trembling hand to his wolf-mate's belly. Another kick had his eyes widening further.

"Where's Dragon? He should be here to feel this. And aniki too!"

Severus smiled slowly.

"Draco is currently occupied. However, I'll go and fetch him. Melvin, on the dresser is my two way mirror. Go get it please."

Melvin nodded and trotted to go get the item he was instructed to. Seconds later he returned and handed Harry the mirror. Severus kissed Harry on the forehead.

"Now you talk to Tom, while I go rescue my godson from detention with a certain redhead."

Harry's eyes narrowed.

"What did that git do to my Dragon?"

Severus' grin was feral.

"Don't worry. All he did was insult you again. Draco cursed him with crotch rot."

Harry laughed and reached up to languidly kiss his lover.

"Tell Draco, when you get him, that I said thank you. For defending me and for saving the world from more Granger's and Weasley's being added to it."

Severus barked out a laugh so similar to Sirius' that for a moment Harry felt like crying, but the feeling disappeared when Severus leaned into Harry and devoured his mouth.

"Just remember how much we love you, brat. I'll let him know that the babies kicked. He'll be thrilled." With that said the dour man left his rooms once more.

Melvin smiled softly. He'd grown to love his adopted pack. Having been raised in an orphanage (and multiple foster homes when not) he'd always wanted a family. And Harry and his mates took good care of him. Treated him like a member of their unit. They would make wonderful parents to his new baby brothers.

"How long do you have left, mum?"

Harry tilted his head to the side in thought.

"Mum said that Werewolves normally carry cubs for about five or six months. Since they normally have a small litter. Mum said that wolves having one child meant that one or both mates had a lower probability of having children to begin with and it was only through Magic herself that they were granted children. Anyways, I have about four left."

Melvin's eyes widened.

" I am unsure if I have siblings."

Harry's eyes softened and he pulled his adopted son to his side and snuffled his cub's neck.

"We'll have Sev do a heritage potion ok?"

Melvin nodded and snuggled close as Harry returned his attention to the mirror.

"Alright lets tell aniki."

Another nod and the mirror glowed.


End file.
